Movie Night
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP inviting person B over for a "movie night" and expecting to make out on the couch, but person B gets genuinely invested in the film and keeps shushing person A.


"Do you think she's going to come back?" Belle asked, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. She had been intently watching the television since the movie had started. Her eyes focused on nothing but the large screen in front of her.

Ruby kissed Belle's neck, making a path upward. "I've never seen it before so I don't know." she muttered against her loves skin. "But they usually do." She kissed her way softly up her jaw line, stopping under her ear as her teeth nipped her ear lobe playfully.

Belle shrugged her shoulder. "Ruby, stop. I really want to see what happens." She placed her hand on Ruby's chest and moved her back, still keeping her focus on the screen.

Ruby furrowed her brow. "You know, when I invited you over to watch a movie..." She reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't think we were actually going to _watch _the movie."

"Shhh.." Belle's fingers brushed against Ruby's lips as she attempted to silence her.

Ruby moved her face away, taking Belle's hand in hers. She brought her hand to her lips and began kissing her fingers. "We can pause it, you know?" She pulled her closer, placing her finger under Belle's chin. She turned her head and pressed their lips together.

Belle kept her eyes on the screen as she kissed her back. Suddenly, she pushed Ruby away, gasping loudly. "I can't believe that just happened!"

Ruby slumped back against the couch, exhaling heavily. "Yeah, me either."

She slid further down the couch, defeated. Her head rested on the back cushion and she crossed her arms against her chest. She had no interest in the movie. All she wanted to do was spend time with her girlfriend doing something they had been too busy to do for weeks. She could hear Belle gasp again and she rolled her eyes, releasing a small huff of laughter. Before she could stop it, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

The movie finally ended and Belle found herself weeping uncontrollably. She placed the empty popcorn bowl onto the coffee tap, wiping her eyes as she sniffed back any other tears threatening to fall. She took the remote and stopped the dvd then turned to see Ruby, lightly snoring, next to her.

She smiled and leaned in closer. She wrapped her arm around Ruby's midsection, cuddling close to her. "Sweetheart, the movie is over." she whispered, rubbing her nose playfully against her cheek.

Ruby shifted, her brow furrowing in her sleep as she turned her head away from Belle. "That's nice, Granny." she mumbled, snuggling further into the couch. "I'll take the lunch shift tomorrow.."

Belle made a face as she squeezed her gently. "Ruby, wake up." She shook her from side to side.

Ruby muttered a few incoherent words before turning and burying her face in Belle's neck.

Belle sighed. "Well, I guess I deserve this." she whispered to know one as she wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her while she slept. She stroked Ruby's hair, pressing her lips lightly to the top of her head. "I suppose that black lingerie I bought earlier and wanted to model for you can wait for another night.."

Suddenly, Ruby took in a sharp breath and her head raised quickly. "Lingerie what?" she questioned, her voice rough with sleep.

Belle laughed. "Oh, now you're awake."

Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Same could be said for you wanting to pay attention to me now that the movies over."

Belle flashed a tiny seductive smirk. "Well, now that we both have each others undivided attention.." She brushed her lips against Ruby's softly. "Why don't we go upstairs and end this evening the right way?" She pressed her lips to Ruby's, her finger trailing a soft line down her jaw. She pulled back slowly and took Ruby's hand in hers as she stood from the couch and lead her upstairs.

Ruby allowed herself to be lead, her brain still not fully awake. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have black lingerie?"

Belle chuckled, glancing back at her. "You'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
